


поднимайся.

by Dino_no_ded



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, Feelings, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dino_no_ded/pseuds/Dino_no_ded
Summary: весь мир опрокидывает тебя, вынуждая лежать и терпеть все скопившиеся токсины. и ведь, оказывается, что с самого детства ты так и не сумел встать на ноги. поднимайся, потому что мир оставил тебя лежать на земле.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	поднимайся.

С приходом дождей становится легче проветривать завядшее помещение, выгоняя гуляющий внутри запах чего-то старого и грязного. Никому не понятно, когда главное место в Конохе успело испортиться по всем внешним параметрам, превращаясь в доисторическую пещеру. Может все эти многоуважаемые люди и простые гражданские стремительно игнорируют гнетущую и затягивающую атмосферу, постоянно растущие и видоизменяющиеся стопки бумаг, различные свитки и уже давно продавленный диван. Просто это их отношение непосредственно к Хокаге или же к самим себе, они избегают таких мелочей, чтобы не подпортить удобное положение или не сместить комфорт, образовавшийся здесь. Но по правде говоря, комфорта тут и не было, как впрочем и нереального хаоса, чтобы кто-то умудрился пожаловаться или банально возмутиться. Просто самого Хокаге воротит от сложившейся обстановки, выворачивает наизнанку с каждым вздохом и новым оценивающим взглядом. Родные стены когда-то твоего дома уже не примут тебя к себе, потому что эта ниша крепко ухватилась за тело, удерживая и мучая внутри небольшого помещения резиденции. Ты можешь только кривиться или вздыхать, подходя к очередному небоскрёбу важных документов, перешагивая через свитки ногами, которые сейчас бы с удовольствием донесли бы хозяина до верхушки какой-нибудь горы. Но долг есть долг, и Наруто жертвует множеством вещей, чтобы обеспечить всем то, в чём они нуждаются. Как было раньше, так есть и сейчас.

Домашняя еда и сменная одежда регулярно поступают в резиденцию через детей, Шикамару или даже Анбу. Каждый здесь заботиться о том, чтобы внешне всё казалось правильным и нормальным. Благодаря опыту и выдержке никто не успевает даже заметить сгнивших продуктов или усталого тела на диване, рвано дышащего или дёргающегося во сне. Профессионализму и грамотности придуманных планов может позавидовать любой, а люди, которые знают о махинациях, лишний раз убеждаются, что Наруто-сама не такой уж глупый и наивный, скорее всего, уже не такой.

В момент, когда в голову неожиданно ударяет настолько сильно, насколько позволяет почти нефункционирующее сознание, всё приводит к определённым мерам, которыми пренебрегать ни то что возможности нет, просто желание отпадает. Необходимость скрыться от этой рутины возникает неслучайно и привлекает за собой отголоски прошлого, что неимоверно давит. Решаешься отказаться от исполнения дел собственными руками, которые слегка потряхивают от непонятного возбуждения; ты складываешь ими печати, оставляя клонов и необходимые барьеры в нужных местах, зачищаешь проблески, которые необходимо устранить, даже когда решаешься поступить безрассудно. Резиденция — не дом, но тут отчитываешься и чувствуешь вину чаще, чем в том месте, где тебя должны любить и оберегать. Наруто никогда не лгал жене, друзьям и детям. Точнее, это никогда не было его помыслом, он не замечал грязных, шершавых следов после собственных действий и высказываний. Просто Хокаге-сама обманывал свои собственные разум и мышление, а другие как-то попались под руку. Поэтому свои действия он характеризует как неотложные дела вышестоящего лица и просит передать послание тем самым жене, друзьям и детям.

Хотя может кто-то способен читать тебя с такой лёгкостью, что даже плотная стена, словно во время дождя, не укрывает от человека даже самые мелкие детали и факторы. Так что, когда Шикамару полностью игнорирует приветствующего его клона и обращается к Анбу, которые тихо притаились на своих позициях, о причине неисполнения должной работы, Наруто обретает одну из устойчивых дощечек, которые вместе позволят ему сделать то, о чём так ноет сердце и от чего колит где-то в лёгких. Подготовленная неприметная тёмная гражданская одежда может изначально и была подослана Нара, укрепляя стены, окружающие хрупкие детали несформированного плана, дабы уберечь всё то, что скапливалось годами, в этот раз не только для всеобщего блага, но и для блага этого безрассудного Каге, впрочем, так было всегда.

Наруто кажется, что это правильно. В этот раз он сам решает это для себя, даже не стараясь согласовывать с кем-то, а просто действует на животных инстинктах, как на поле боя, на котором он давно не был. Его несознательность позволяет отречься от чувства вины, спихнуть все обязанности на адреналин и, напрягая мышцы в теле, совершенно бесшумно и незаметно пронестись мимо всего, что его могло бы заметить или отвлечь. Он не знает какая конкретная территория станет тем местом, где он ощутит послабление в оковах, поэтому продолжает стремительно мчаться против ветра, периодически смаргивая, увлажняя воспалённые глаза.

Сейчас прохладно. Солнце совсем не спешит показываться из-за плотных графитовых облаков, а те словно не двигаются или же их образовалось бесконечное количество, создавая своеобразное наслоение, возможно, оно тоже давит на Наруто и от него он тоже желает сбежать. Но атмосфера определённое поворачивается к нему спиной, оставляя все побочные эффекты дрянной погоды в теле, вызывая ощущение неминуемой старости или последствий от похабного отношения к своему казалось бы титановому здоровью. Словно лис внутри спрятался, испугавшись порывистого и холодного ветра, который в дополнение к промёрзшей земле создаёт состояние уязвимости и апатичность. Или скорее он просто решил, что так-то это заслужено и правда нормально лишний раз пережить все тягости смертных, мучаясь в непонятных тебе ощущениях.

Даже существо не способно прочувствовать или объяснить всё это, хотя ведь это создание, которое находится рядом с тобой на протяжении всего твоего жизненного пути и которое позволило тебе ухватиться за нитку, тянущуюся из сердца, пропитанную доверием и состраданием, чтобы связать её со своей собственной, такой восприимчивой на самом деле и какой-то хрупкой. Может это настолько личное, что и живая деталь твоего сознания не смеет ступать на эту часть, чтобы поглотить информацию и профильтровать её для тебя. Хотя ты появлялся в этом сыром и тёмном помещении ни раз за последнее время. Там показались непонятные разрушенные колонны, покрытые неживым мхом и крупицами соли, которые в приглушённом свете мелькают подобно кунаю, спрятанному под деревом. Правда большое количество мелких составляющих совершенно не помогают сориентироваться в сложившейся ситуации и найти из неё выход, прийти к какому-то решению. Ты просто возвращаешься к тому суховею, срывающему с тебя капюшон тёмного худи и обласкивающего твоё по непонятным причинам влажное лицо, он невидимыми пальцами перебирает всё также светлые волосы, отросшие с прошлого момента стрижки, ведь ты окончательно погрузился в пугающий бумажный городок, делая перерывы, посещая в молчании рыжего друга внутри себя.

Проходит время, но на деле, кажется, ни у кого так и не получилось заглянуть в давно серые глаза, почему-то напоминающие те самые, что были у златовласого ребёнка в прошлом, только потерявшие свой бывалый оттенок. Но они все также не лишены красоты, раскаяния и отзывчивости. Эти глаза позволяют тебе замолчать, прекратить использовать любые мышцы и отречься от реальности, потерять всякое желание к обитанию, но также они способны всё затягивать и затягивать в свой бесконечный омут обмана и иллюзии множество людей, поддерживая позиции давно поселившихся там. Словно никакое марево не сравнимо с заволакивающим и окутывающим взглядом в дополнении с сияющей улыбкой, которую уже не составляет труда натягивать и поддерживать так долго, что уже и нет сил замечать истасканную пустую бездну где-то внутри под радужкой.

Но в какой-то момент ты просто прикрываешь дверь, сам покидаешь несуществующую реальность, пытаясь отречься от обмана и всего того, во что ты когда-то верил. Никто не скажет тебе, что смена позиции не дастся тебе легко в силу неопытности и несобранности. Твоя детская наивность, преследующая тебя до самых средних лет, будет лишь потешаться, выставляя тебя на показ твоим же страхам, которые и в правду никуда не уходили, а постоянно держались поодаль, чтобы в нужный момент схватить тебя за руку, оставить полосы на предплечье, похожие на рубцы на лице, и разорвать плечо прям у самого локтя, позволяя крови омывать ваши сплетённые вместе руки.

Закрыв дверь ты начинаешь вздрагивать и трястись больше обычного, списывая постоянный тремор на недосып и вредность лиса. Когда ты переступил порог, то всё вокруг просто не смогло позволить тебе шагнуть обратно в свои грёзы, чтобы спрятаться от нависающего ужаса, окутывающего твоё сознание боязнью и беспокойством. Теперь же взглянув на облик людей вокруг, на тех к кому твой глаз привык за двадцать с лишним лет, ты не можешь ощутить ничего, что могло бы сравниться с прежними чувствами, которые были покрыты в густую субстанцию обмана, ты напуган этим. Вопреки всему, так было всегда, подобно прошлому.

Когда-то ты ощущал неимоверное давление со стороны, будучи неспособным и непонимающим мальчишкой четырёх лет, желающим спрятаться в большом сундуке, закрывающимся за сложный замок, состоящим из тысячи комбинаций, подвластных тем, кто окутает тебя в бережные объятия, закроет своей заботой, подставляя плечо, забирая необходимость разбираться в чём-то, навязывая то ошибочное представление о безопасности.

Тебе в действительности достаточно тех эмоций и факторов, что преследуют тебя. Всех составляющих вполне хватает, чтобы разрушить давно построенный дом мечты и мнимых желаний, что наросли за немалый срок. Буквально единственное в чём есть уверенность, так это в стремлении оказаться в том самом месте, где спрятавшись за сложенные вместе камни. Ты наблюдаешь за грязной, мутной водой, омывающей обломки статуй, почему-то ещё находящихся здесь, словно создавая мемориальное место, которое к чёрту никому не сдалось, но ты более чем уверен, что его оберегают. К сожалению, не ты, ведь мнимость твоей реальности не позволяет возвращаться сюда, чтобы ощутить то, что следует за тобой из глубин твоего детства, заставляя тонуть, и тонуть, и тонуть.

Твой взгляд просто блуждает сам по себе не давая тебе возможности зацепиться за что-то одно, чтобы ты погрузился в полный вакуум, сливаясь со всеми эмоциями и желаниями из прошлого и настоящего, возможно даже не существующего будущего. Подобно птице, спрятавшейся в своём гнезде в листве, ты сидишь и, впервые за этот период, отпускаешь то, что как ком скапливалось в собственном организме. Твоё сознание всё также усмехается и пытается выбрать с чего начать глубокий и ранящий в самые уязвимые места анализ действительности в течение продолжительного времени твоего здесь пребывания. И без того тусклое освещение на улице, стало мрачнее и более непостижимым, пробивая на осознание приближения конца этого дня, когда внутри Хокаге началась война не на жизнь, а на смерть.

Облака так и не спешили исчезать, уплывая куда-то вдаль, позволяя разуму очиститься, уже тучи сгущались над головой, покрывая небесную гладь и закрывая обзор на светящиеся тела наверху. Однако твой взгляд всё равно где-то внизу, а подбородок тянется все ближе и ближе к груди, будто в попытках потупить смущённый или виноватый взгляд. Правда винить тебя сейчас некому, тут только ты и всё твои протухшие мечты, обесценившиеся резко взгляды и идеалы вперемешку с вечными, не меняющимися и не покидающими своих позиций опасениями, страхами и фобиями. От них не поможет провинившийся взгляд или робкая улыбка, им совершенно плевать на твою маску вот-вот готовую лопнуть, у них есть беспрепятственный доступ к сердцу, из которого исходят множество нитей, должных связывать тебя с кем-то такими узами, которыми ты сам нарёк ваши отношения. Но от чего-то концы многих нитей не ведут к другому сердцу или чему-то ещё, что имеет значимость, они привязаны к веткам сухого смолистого дерева, пропитанного ложью и циничностью. Вся жидкость, скопившаяся в нем, пропитывает тонкие нити, окрашивая их в цвет подобный ночному небу, почему-то причиняя боль и принося с собой ощущение тоски.

Как каналы в голове переключаются воспоминания, и вот уже в голове звучат счастливые крики, смех и слова благодарности, вечно летящие в адрес этого важного человека в деревне. Все норовят высказать и проиллюстрировать своё рвение служить и быть благосклонным к герою, но сейчас почему-то от этого несёт гнилью и тленом, учащая дыхание, превращая губы в иссохшие осенние листья. Вроде в сознании ты гуляешь по улицам деревни, где каждое место и каждое лицо знакомо тебе и раньше откликалось тёплом и дурманящим чувствам, но на деле ты ощущаешь себя загнанным в старый, почти развалившийся сарай, где каждый сантиметр насквозь пропах тухлятиной и даже свежий воздух, пробирающийся сквозь щели в практически разрушенных стенах не может перебить это.

Ты заслужил медаль, которую тебе в конечном итоге повесили на шею, просто успели затянуть потуже, перекрывая возможность дышать, затмевая сознание. Детский лепет и мысли пересекаются подобно линиям с настигнувшей реальность, где одни и те же люди сначала толкают тебя в яму с отходами и старательно игнорируют, позволяя тебе тонуть и чахнуть в этом месиве, а после они же протягивают тебе ладонь, чтобы пожать руку и как будто искренне улыбнуться, допуская, что ты достиг их уровня. А ты слепыш, верящий этой огромной ложке лжи, ведь только по аромату ты можешь понять содержимое, а тогда она не имела ни вкуса, ни запаха. Зато сейчас всё что ты ощущаешь — прелый дым, какого-то серо-коричневого цвета, тонкой струйкой обволакивающий твоё нефункционирующее тело, направляя, двигая, сжимая. На самом деле ты никогда не выигрывал призов.

Отчего-то детские мысли нагнетают взрослый разум, будто на тебя снисходит озарение, что ты никогда в действительности не был на уровне с этими людьми, что ты всегда был выше, находясь на той ступени со звёздами, которые скрыты сейчас массивными и непроницательными тучами. Даже сейчас ты где-то там, но непрошедшие страхи дают понять, что за ту протянутую ладонь тебя стянули вниз, привязывая к тому самому мёртвому дереву, за ниточки, ценность которых для тебя превыше любых мечт и свобод. Почему-то сейчас деревня, стоящая перед глазами, снова и снова превращается в поле, наполненное разрушенными сараями и безжизненными потухшими мглистыми деревьями, где каждая привязанная ниточка ведёт к твоему покрытому плесенью сердцу, где лишь пара их них, натянутых словно струны, пропитаны очищающими жидкостями, обновляет ткани и смывают плесень цвета похожего на оливковый смешанный с виридианом, создавая больший конфуз.

Тело, находящееся без движения, начинало ныть, вызывая дискомфорт, но ментальная слабость не позволяет совершить какие-либо махинации, давая волю только подставить под появившийся вновь свежий ветерок лицо, смешивая его свист со звуком прерывистого дыхания. Даже задирая нос выше и выше, ты продолжаешь смотреть вниз, напрягая глазные мышцы попусту, ведь взгляд какой-то пустой и нечитаемый, будто ты всё ещё стоишь на том поле, оглядывая себя со стороны, выуживая нечто приятное, будто оправдывая всё то, чем ты жил годами.

Бесполезность ситуации бьёт прямо в солнечное сплетение, заставляя кашлять, разнося глухой звук по окрестностям, конечности словно налились свинцом и не в состоянии скрыть явных звуков, даже ветер стих, унося прежний свист где-то неподалёку в камни. Ты будто опять малыш и не понимаешь ни правил приличия, ни собственных способностей, так что выжидаешь окончания щекотания в горле, чтобы спокойно продолжить свою активность. Если ты возвращаешься к детству, в данной ситуации, ты возвращаешься к тем частям конструктора, которые подталкиваю тебя более настойчиво, выбивая дух и смелость.

Ощущение загнанности при взгляде сверху придавливает взрослое тело к уже тёплым камням, вызывая рой мурашек буквально на каждом участке кожи. Те, кто над тобой, хмурятся, о чём-то размышляя, иногда высказывая это в слух, но каждое такое действие будто пронизывает иглой, отправляя за собой проволоку, словно шлейф пробегающий по всем каналам и системам. Эффект инородного и сального тела в организме провоцирует слизь в желудке, количество которой растёт с геометрической прогрессией, проталкиваясь выше по пищеводу, заставляя в какой-то момент согнуться, издавая лишь жалкое кряхтение.

Периодические позывы и сокращение мышц в горле провоцируют давно желающие выйти наружу слезы, из-за чего лицо вновь становится влажным. Ничто не позволяет показать какие-то эмоции или издать лишние звуки, лишь при очередном порыве удаётся скривить лицом и прикрыть уставшие глаза. Наруто вновь застревает в одном положении, только сейчас он скрюченный над землёй, с подобранными под себя ногами, слегка покачивается от накатившей слабости и позывов рвоты, появляющихся со сбившейся частотой. Слезы смешиваются с желудочным соком и слюнями, стекая по подбородку куда-то вниз, капая на колени и землю. А Наруто продолжает сидеть без движения, разглядывая жёлчь на земле с непонятной субстанцией. Об остатках пищи даже смысла нет говорить, желудок пустовал ровно столько, сколько в голове бунтуют удручающие мысли.

Мышление моментами отключается и Наруто не замечается скопившейся лужи под собой от резко нахлынувшего дождя, тело продрогло и начало трястись ещё до того как холодная вода начала покрывать пространство вокруг и самого мужчину, так что он даже не заметил явных изменений. Резкое отвращение и жалость переполнили тело, вынуждая передёрнуть плечами и подавить очередной позыв, который причинял лишь боль и жжение, ведь казалось даже слюни больше не скапливались в организме, а их остатки смывались дождём к утекающей смеси под собой. Кто бы мог подумать, что полное психологическое ослабление приведёт к таким последствиям и позору. Истерика была готова приблизиться от осознания, что прошлые приступы могли сказаться на сердце и мозге, и что сейчас бы тот самый великий человек, заслуживающий всего того, чего добивался и о чём мечтал, потонул бы здесь в собственных отходах, кислотах, слезах, переживаниях, ненависти и дожде.

— Поднимайся.

Чья-то ладонь слегка надавила на позвоночник, не вызывая практически никакой реакции или удивления у Наруто, лишь в очередной раз заставляя прокашляться и, оторвав руку от земли, приложить скорее всего грязную ладонь к лицу. Насколько позволило истощение, он скинул чужую руку с себя, оценивая землю на наличие желудочного сока, а убедившись, что дождь достаточно сильный, чтобы смыть всё это, Наруто просто встал спиной к пришедшему, создавая такой вид, будто его не шатает из стороны в сторону, а тело не пробил мандраж. Даже его состояние позволяло ему скрывать чакру и ему совершенно не хочется знать почему вся эта обстановка под грозовым небом, сопровождающаяся крепким ветром, была нарушена, и кто бы знал в какой момент тут появились гости.

Наруто поднял взгляд вверх, смотря на крупные капли, летящие вниз и сталкивающиеся с лицом, словно набираясь сил, чтобы в любой момент сорваться и избежать встречи со взглядом который не собирался соскальзывать со спины, вцепившись зубами и когтями. Но он не давил и не тяготил, Наруто не чувствовал смущения или ответственности за свою слабость и никчёмность. Просто недостаточно времени проведено, недостаточно мыслей выкопано. Пазл складывался так, что рвотных позывов было не избежать и лучше уж выблевать всё своё содержимое под дождём вместе с гнилью от этих сомнений и мыслей, чем говорить что-то кому-то и объяснять, особенно под воздействием этого взгляда, всё ещё прицепленного к спине.

Когда шея затекла, а капли стали настолько маленькими, что несфокусированный взгляд не улавливал их движение, Наруто обратил свой взор назад, медленно топчась на месте, минимизируя перемещение тела, а в особенности головы. Такой же вымокший до нитки, с прилипшими на лице волосами мужчина стоял напротив, с тем же самым взглядом, словно всё это время он не пошевелился ни на миллиметр и ни разу не моргнул. Такой акт терпения слегка откликнулся теплотой где-то внутри изодранного пищевода, заставляя Наруто нахмуриться и устремить на Саске более свирепый взгляд, в котором всё ещё читалась лёгкая отрешённость. Губы буквально слиплись, а мышцы ослабли, так что Узумаки даже не пытался заговорить или выяснить что-то, может он пришёл к выводу, что достаточно дерьма и не стоит уходить или просто понял, что это теперь его возможность и он может отречься, если захочет, даже не уходя, как было раньше, но не с ним.

Ветер полностью стих, и в тихой ночной долине Наруто слышал лишь собственное дыхание и тихое шуршание одежды Саске; тот своей единственной рукой искал что-то в сумке под тяжёлым и мокрым плащом, всё также пристальность глядя на блондина, но уже с более ослабевшим взглядом, словно развязывая пару узлом на верёвке, после того как появилась уверенность в том, что он не собирается убежать. Локоть разогнулся, но рука не появилась в зоне видимости, оставшись под предметом одежды. Саске уверенно шагнул к Наруто, преодолевая небольшую дистанцию, сохраняющуюся между ними в течение долгого периода. Звук воды под сандалиями отдавал непонятным ощущением в черепной коробке, но Наруто не позволил себе ни единого резкого движение, даже после того, как Учиха встал напротив него на неприлично близком расстоянии. Он не стал переводить взгляд на руку, которая стремительно двигалась к его лицу, отзываясь какими-то плавными движениями, лишь когда лица коснулась лёгкая ткань Наруто повёл головой в сторону, уходя от поворота кисти, из-под прядей глядя на Саске. Мышцы на лице последнего совершенно не изменили своего положения, а в пепельных глазах отражалась только копана волос и светлая ткань платка, которая вновь была приставлена к лицу, уже слегка настойчивыми движениями проходясь по бледной щеке, вызывая покраснение

Наруто прислушивался то ли к собственному сердцебиению, то ли к дыханию человека напротив, совершенно перестав думать, позволяя стирать грязь со своего лица, которое вероятно отражало всю вину и неопрятность, осознание чего всё также не приходило, где-то блуждая. Абсолютно ни единого намёка на желание сделать или сказать что-либо, возмущение ушло также резко, как и появилось, представляя Наруто как пластилин, подстраивающийся под любые движения мастера. Буквально в один миг платок исчезает из руки и Саске подставляет раскрытую ладонь к скуле Наруто, позволяя опереться и ощутить плотную ткань перчатки и мозолистые пальцы на отчего-то резко загоревшемся лице.

Наруто не спешит тереться щекой, лишь расслабляя мышцы шеи, чувствуя опору и не сразу задумываясь о неловкости и неприятности момента. Столь доверительный жест убаюкивает разум, принося с собой безучастное умиротворение. Ему нужно бы отвести взгляд, потому что буквально некоторое время назад его выворачивало наизнанку из-за мыслей о чужих глазах, смотрящих в упор, только вот этот самый взгляд перед ним всегда был иным и тем, который запомнился больше всех других, словно шрам оставшийся в подсознании. Это подобно весеннему солнцу согревало и приручало практически всю сознательную жизнь, но начало жутко пугать, когда Наруто смог взглянуть на это с другой стороны. Саске не должен был быть тем, кто посмотрел на него так в детстве, не должен был быть тем за кого он ухватился и, к несчастью, держался до сих пор. Однако темноволосый мужчина вероятно двигался вперёд, постепенно ослабляя собственную хватку, пока в конечном итоге не позволил соскользнуть.

Блондину нужно было пространство, а Саске необходимо было не нарушать этот план. Правда сейчас он одаривает его таким непонятным взглядом, что ясность ситуации буквально размывается, стирая попутно все границы. Не то чтобы Саске никогда не смотрел так на него, нет, скорее наоборот, Хокаге-сама знал каждый взгляд, которым владел Учиха Саске, каждый изгиб и движение мышц отражались в ячейках памяти, засев там очень давно, буквально пустив корни, проникая в каждую систему. Другая сторона вопроса, что он смотрел так на Наруто до жути редко, чаще когда принимает возможность того, что он не замечает этого. Сейчас это последние чего ему хотелось. Он знал, что всё это искажено в его собственном сознании, даже если гениальный представитель своего рода знает о деталях этого искажения, Узумаки не желает, чтобы тот помогал ему или жалел его, всё должно восстановиться и пустить его обратно в объятия истерики, прекратив успокаивать.

Наруто поднимает голову, слегка встряхнув ею и уворачиваясь от прикосновения. Тело не пробивает такая сильна дрожь как прежде, подтверждая догадки о передаваемом через ладонь тепле, конечность будто не совсем уверенно слушается, но он всё равно поднимает её и в дружеском жесте хлопает Саске по плечу, усмехаясь, готовясь выпустить на волю очередную шутку или тему, чтобы сгладить ситуацию. Но Учиха резким движением останавливает руку на плече, сильнее прижимая её ладонью к телу, начиная смотреть с каким-то вызовом, но также с повисшим в воздухе вопросом. Правда у каждого человека свой вопрос и свой предположительный ответ.

Ладонь буквально горит, это сильно ощущается при дуновении прохладного ветра. На улице уже совсем стемнело, из-за отсутствия луны ситуация кажется мягче и спокойней. Когда спустя пару попыток рука всё также находится на плече Саске, Наруто хочется просто прикрыть глаза и подождать когда всё само сгладиться. Его только пережившая срыв психика совершенно не готова к очередному водовороту, в который его хочет затащить Саске. Тот будто специально не разговаривает и не пытается что-то выяснить, а лишь давит своими непонятными действиями и взглядами, разрушая мраморную стену, об которую Наруто опирается лбом, дабы охладить свой пыл. Мышцы вновь полностью расслабляются, но сейчас блондин стоит и просто ожидает, когда его отпустят, для того, чтобы избежать очередной потасовки, спокойно вернуться в резиденцию, отоспаться на потрепанном диване, провалившимся под форму его тела, восстанавливая силы после утомительной ночи, а в конечном итоге вновь вернуться к исследованию башней, наблюдая как подчинённые достраивают их каждые полчаса. После же избежать прогулки по людным улицам, ускользнув в то помещение на другой диван в гостиной, встречаясь с чудесной женой и любимыми детьми, блокируя любые воспоминания об истощении и жалкой истерике, о том, как мимолётно млел от бережных касаний, а после в муках ждал и надеялся уйти от этого буквально недопустимого спокойствия, игнорируя отклики сердца.

Люди винят времена, он слышит душные разговоры и знает откровенные истории, Наруто не видит в этом что-то отталкивающее, но его ситуация другая. Сейчас он винит Саске, который всё также удерживает почти вспотевшую ладонь Хокаге на себе, непонятно куда направлен его взгляд, ведь Наруто всё-таки прикрыл глаза, пропадая в физической и ментальной слабости, в надежде, что время пролетит быстрей и не придётся сжигать мосты. Тот, кто способен принести тепло, спокойствие и трепет в любые времена, сейчас вызывал только опасение и тревожность о неизбежности каких-то факторов. Казалось всё было под контролем, в действительности была просто одна переменная, не учитывающаяся в уравнении, ведь Наруто знает, что Саске двигается вперёд и что у него нет неотложных миссий, так что если он бы и посетил клетку Наруто, то получил бы отгул и направился к своей жене и своему ребёнку, у блондина всё было схвачено. Но планы часто срываются, а сейчас он не способен на что-то и слишком напуган, чтобы действовать по ситуации, перенимая свою прежнюю непредсказуемость.

Уже совершенно расслабленная, но слегка затёкшая рука начинает двигаться, потому что Учиха каким-то невесомым, но в то же время неотступным движением касается прогретой кожи костяшек пальцами, а после переплетая их необыкновенно нежно, вынуждая голубые глаза распахнуться и уставиться куда-то в землю, наблюдая новые капли, оставляющие круги на лужах. Удивлённый вдох слышен в районе губ, а чужая рука уверенней сжимает другую, когда начинается лёгкий тремор, опуская их вместе висеть между двумя, стоящими в ночной долине под моросящим дождём, людьми.

Глухая ночь окутывает в свой слегка морозный плед, отказываясь от ветра, постепенно стихающего и воющего уже где-то в конце на западной стороне, позволяя услышать еле слышный шум увеличивающегося дождя, капли которого достигают лица и сплетённых подрагивающих рук. Тучи медленно, практически лениво перемещаются на небе, впервые за всё время открывая некоторые участки небосвода, где уже блестят парочку небесных тел. Наруто поднимает голову и пытается разглядеть ряд светил в уверенном взгляде, но натыкается на затягивающую чёрную дыру, которая приближается с каждым движением колючих ресниц.

Руки двигаются, но хватка Саске всё такая же сильная, он просто шагает чуть ближе к Наруто, заходя за ту границу, которую он стал ставить чаще, готовясь подсознательно огородить себя от внешней опасности и страхов. Прежде чем блондин успевает уловить мимолётное движение кончика языка на тонких губах, Саске поддался вперёд, прикасаясь ими к влажной и солёной коже на лбу, отпечатывая неуловимый, будто бесплотный, поцелуй, оставаясь в таком положении парочку вечностей, выбивающих у Наруто весь кислород из груди.

— Я понесу весь твой стыд и переживания.

Правая рука ощущает потерю, и капли дождя моментально затекают в раскрытую ладонь. Наруто чувствует кончики онемевших пальцев в том самом месте на лбу, прежде чем вокруг вспыхнул дым, перенося его с той самой долины в уютную и обжитую странником хижину. Он знает эту хижину, знает чья она, осознает, что сейчас он здесь один. Но дыхание всё также равное, а рука тянется к горящему месту на лбу, которое держит на себе легковесное прикосновение чуть шершавых и практически неисследованных губ, развеивая ласку и заботу по всему телу, отдавая спокойствием в глубине самой души.

Квинтэссенция порыва, от которой дрожали колени, преподносила любовь, как основной элемент, внушая, что, оказывается, не только он смотрел на это всё с этой стороны, и лишь безмолвно разделял это влечение.


End file.
